camp rock with a twist
by xtooxcoolxmazzx
Summary: what would happen if mitchies mum was the president of hot tunes tv china? would she ever meet shane? and what would happen to caitlyn and all her other friends that she met at camp? and would her mum still be the chef at camp? and don't forget sierra?
1. chapter 1

What would happen if Mitchies mum really was the president of hot tunes TV china? Would mitchie and Caitlyn be as close as they were at the end of the story? Would Tess and Mitchie be best friends? Would Shane gray ever find his mystery girl? How would mitchies life be? Could she afford to go to camp every year? Would she have a limo to take her to camp instead of her mums catering truck? Would she be famous? Would she have better clothes and a huge house? What would her relationship with Shane be like and what about all the china clothes and all the Chinese food and make-up? Would her life really be that different? Find out in this story tell me what you think so that I know if I should continue... love ya'll


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie Torres walked out of her dazzling black limo and walked towards camp rock. All the reporter flooded around her throwing question after question at her while her beautiful brunette hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Mitchie over here!"

"How's your mum mitchie?"

"Have you been to see your mum in china lately?"

"How are you mitchie?"

She ignored all the questions and walked into her cabin. As soon as she entered she got a huge hug from Peggy Ella and Tess. She laughed at her friends and hugged them back.

"Hey Mitchie how was your summer?" Tess asked obviously happy that she was here.

"Amazing obviously, loved the fame the fortune!" Mitchie bragged "how was yours?" she asked them all.

"Ama-zing!" the all shouted in unison.

"Come on guys we have to get to opening jam" Mitchie shouted as she walked fast out the door and Tess, Peggy, and Ella followed behind her.

As soon as they entered everyone stared at them. Who wouldn't she was popular, amazing and pretty.

Then as usual Dee La Duke stepped on stage and started making the same speech she makes every year.

"Hello camp rockers!" and that was all Mitchie heard she was too busy looking at none other than Shane Gray from the one and only connect three Mitchie had heard that he was going to be here to sort out his anger problems but being as smart as she is she doesn't believe anything until she sees it with her own eyes.

There he sat looking as board as ever sulking! Like maybe even act like he wanted to be here. Mitchie maybe the queen bee of the camp but she wasn't like people thought she were underneath the entire mean act she really was nice and caring. The only reason she acted like this was because she never got to hang out with her mum. She was really proud of her mum, who wouldn't be, but she really missed her mum. It's like her mum never even knew she existed, she too busy in her work.

But mitchie never let anyone know that it was a secret she wanted to keep to herself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later**

Everyone had settled in by now and was used to the fact that Shane gray was at camp no one was really bothered any more they didn't really want to get involved in one off his tantrums. Everyone just went on with life.

However mitchie wasn't to shore it was impossible for Shane GRAY to come to camp against his own will and yet not through a tantrum in public for 2 DAYS! But mitchie still ignored it. She was taking a calm walk past the lake and canoes when she heard a beautiful remedy drifting towards her. She quietly tip toed behind a big tree to find out who was playing. But being the klutz she is, she tripped over a twig and fell flat on her back.

"Can't a guy get any peace around here?" Shane asked madly. Then he turned around to spot who it was. He had heard about Mitchie Torres the queen bee of the camp and off all the people she had sabotaged at final jam. "What do you want Torres?" he asked annoyed. "Come to steal my song?"

"UHHHHHH...No I was just taking a walk... sorry but was that you playing? It sounded different?"Mitchie asked hesitantly.

"You mean not like my usual cookie-cutter-pop-star stuff? Sorry to disappoint you." Shane asked.

Mitchie giggled with is very unusual because _the_ Mitchie Torres never giggled but laughed. However around Shane, mitchie felt like she could be her real self not some stuck up rich girl. But to be honest it wasn't really her fault that she acted like that.

"No you didn't disappoint me I really liked it... in fact I think it was better than you usual cookie-cutter-pop-sat stuff." Mitchie replied naturally.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course you should record stuff like this and put it on your album."

"I wish the record company only let us record songs that they think will sell."

"What and they don't think this would sell?"

"I don't know... I don't think they will."

"Well I know of one girl who would buy that song." Then I walked away without letting him saying another word. Smiling to myself I walked into my cabin and got ready for bed even though it was only 7 o'clock classes started tomorrow and the last thing mitchie wanted was to feel tired during class.

The next day when mitchie woke up at 6:30 on the dot she took a quick shower and got changed when she was ready she checked the time again it was only 7:05 there was still 25 minutes left until breakfast so mitchie decided to take a walk along the docks she spotted Shane there again but this time he wasn't playing his guitar he was just holding it and staring at the deep blue lake.

"Hey Shane!" mitchie called as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Torres." Shane answered as he turned to look at her.

"You do know that I've got a name right?" mitchie asked.

"Yeah sorry mitchie."

"It's ok."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So does your voice sound better here or do you just like hanging out here?" mitchie asked breaking the silence and changing the topic.

"Well let's get in one of these things and you can tell me." Shane replied in a dorky accent.

Then Shane and mitchie both got their life jackets on and Shane tipped a canoe over and pushed it towards the lake. Then he jumped into the canoe and held his hand out and helped mitchie get in. After a while of messing around and going in circles mitchie and Shane both stopped canoeing and sat in the canoe in the middle of the lake.

"I don't think we're doing this right." Mitchie said while laughing.

"What you don't like going in circles?" Shane asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Mitchie just laughed.

"So... how's the pop star life treating you? I bet it must be amazing to be in the spotlight all the time you must have like a gazillion friends." Mitchie asked.

"Oh it's trust me I never know if people are hanging out with me because of the money and parties or because of the free stuff." Shane replied a little sad. "And that's why I don't have like a gazillion friends. Only Nate and Jason are my real friends. It must be the same for you as well your mum being the president of hot tunes and all." Shane asked interested.

"Kind of but the only thing is that my mum doesn't even know that I exist! She's always too busy in her work. That's why I'm like this. I always used to be such a nice girl but now... I don't even know how to explain it. My mum's always in china and whenever I try and ring her, her assistant picks it up saying she really busy and she'll tell her to call me back. But if she does call me back it's rarely and I only get to talk to her for like 5 minutes max. And when I'm not at camp I've go a nanny I don't have no brothers or sisters and my dad divorced my mum because he got sick and tired of looking after me 24/7." Before mitchie knew it she was crying her eyes out. After mitchie calmed down she and Shane both rowed back to the dock and sat and talked for a while.

"Everyone thinks I'm this tough girl who gets everything I want but the only reason I get everything I want is because my mum can't be here so she thinks presents make everything better." Mitchie was crying again so Shane pulled her to him and started to rock her slowly. He could feel the warm tears soak through his shirt. When mitchie drifted off to sleep Shane carried her to her cabin and layed her down in her bed he left a folded note in her hand and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the cabin closing the cabin door as quietly as he could...

Hope you liked it. Its longer this time love ya'll.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitchies p.o.v**

When I woke up in the morning in I bed I wondered how I got here. The last thing I remembered was hanging out with Shane at the docks. When I looked around Tess Peggy and Ella where all sat on a bed talking quietly. When they turned around a noticed that I was awake they all smiled.

"Morning mitchie." Tess answered.

"Did you sleep well?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah... umm... do you guys know how I got here?" I asked really confused.

"Nope." Ella answered. "But there's a letter on your pillow."

I turned the other way to find a folded piece of paper on my pillow with mitchie written on it in scruffy hand writing.

I opened the letter up and began reading it.

Dear mitchie,

You fell asleep yesterday so I brought you to your cabin. I hope you don't mind.

-Shane

Oh yeah now I remember I was taking about my mum to Shane and I fell asleep – wait a minute I was talking about my mum! I have to Shane he can't tell anyone about anything I told him yesterday. Then I got ready as quickly as I could and ran out of the cabin.

"Mitchie wait!" Tess, Peggy and Ella shouted in unison.

"Where are you going?" Tess asked me.

"I've gota sort something out wait in the cabin I'm coming in a bit!" I shouted back as I ran towards the lake. Once I reached the lake I looked around and spotted the familiar figure I was looking for.

"Shane!" I shouted and he turned around and spotted me running towards him.

"Hey mitchie! What's up?" he asked exited to see her.

"Listen the things I told you yesterday about my mum you can't tell anybody, I shouldn't have said anything to you about it. Please just don't tell anybody about it not Tess, Peggy and Ella know anything about it and I want it to stay that way." I replied.

"Oh so you don't trust me? I guess you aren't what I thought you are. You're evil all the way to the bottom" Shane asked I could tell he was a little hurt.

"No it's not that it's just..." but I just couldn't continue. I was lost for words.

"Just forget it and don't worry I'm not like that I won't tell anybody your secret just act like you didn't tell me. You know what actually... just act like yesterday didn't even happen forget we even met each other." Shane snapped and walked away.

**Normal p.o.v**

Even though mitchie was hurt she pushed it back and walked towards her cabin. There was only one way to deal with this hurt burry it deep inside her and act like she used to. That's the only way mitchie knew how to deal with it. What else could she do?

When mitchie entered her cabin she put a huge smile on her face and her, Tess, Peggy and Ella all walked to breakfast.

When mitchie entered the mess hall for breakfast she bumped into Caitlyn and memories from last year flooded into her mind. She had heard Caitlyn singing and knew she was competition so she hid her charm bracelet in Caitlyn's cabin and told brown. When brown found mitchies charm bracelet in Caitlyn's cabin he suspended her from all camp activities and because it was the end of camp he suspended her from final jam. And mitchies plan worked she won final jam again. After that Caitlyn and mitchie acted like born enemies.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry!" Caitlyn said before looking up to see who it was. When she saw it was mitchie she corrected herself. "Actually I'm so not."

But because mitchie was still a little hurt from before she just ignored Caitlyn and walked off. She went to get her breakfast and sat down to eat. When she finished she walked up to Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn the sausages were a little over cooked, can you tell your mum to be just a little bit more careful next time." Mitchie asked with a hint of smugness and walked away before Caitlyn could reply.

While mitchie and her posy were walking back to her cabin they passed the music cabin. Mitchie heard a sweet voice coming from inside and a guitar being strummed in the background. She recognised the voice straight away. Shane grey.

Mitchie walked past as fast as she could, knowing that the song he was singing was about her. There was an hour left until opening jam so mitchie, Tess, Peggy and Ella practised non-stop until there song was perfect.

"Okay outfit check... the sparkly outfits we brought from the mall before camp started." Mitchie said before they went over the song one more time and got ready for opening jam.

**At opening jam**

"Hello camp rockers welcome to the first jam session ...opening jam!" Everyone started cheering and applauding. "But before anyone starts singing I would like to welcome Shane grey to camp and I hope you like it here. Okay now we have Lola Scott singing an original what it takes." Everyone started to clap as Lola stepped onto stage and began to sing an upbeat song as she danced along.

**Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
what it takes to make me shine  
what it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
what it takes to make me glow  
what it takes to make this beat flow?**

Everyone talks about  
what they think they need  
the make up a list  
of things 1, 2, 3...  
Everyone is different,  
but where we can agree?  
Every girl wants her boy  
to treat her sweet

Don't think that being mean  
will get you anywhere  
Don't think that acting cool  
will make me want to care  
I need your respect  
if you're gonna be the one  
And if you must apply  
then try to get the job done

Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
what it takes to make me glow  
what it takes to make this beat flow?

Talk can be so cheap  
So I just look for actions  
Be good to me if you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much  
But I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it  
And I know he's out there

Wait, wait  
you might be a contender  
Hey, hey  
can I borrow your sweatshirt?  
Normally, I'm not the one to say hello first, but if I didn't  
I might miss out and that might hurt

Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
what it takes to make me glow  
what it takes to make this beat flow?

I've been contemplating what  
it takes to make me give my heart  
could you be the one  
standing in the crowd?  
I'm waiting to find out

I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh!

Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
what it takes to make me shine  
what it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
what it takes to make me glow  
what it takes to make this beat flow?

Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
what it takes to make me shine  
what it takes to get me fired up?  
Who's got what it takes to be my beau  
what it takes to make me glow  
what it takes to make this beat flow?

After that a few new people sang. Then it was mitchies turn. She walked on stage wearing a gold sparkly outfit and Tess, Peggy and Ella were wearing the same outfit but in silver. They were the backup singers. Then another group of girls came up on stage wearing the same outfit but in dark blue. They were the backup dancers. Then the music started and mitchie started to sing.

**Too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow in my lead  
You want to be like me  
But you just don't want to be loved and hated**

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

While mitchie was singing she danced around the stage. Then she spotted none other than Shane grey nodding his head to the music. She smiled knowing that she was doing amazing.****

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Then Dee camp back up on stage and announced the end of opening jam everyone when back to their cabins to rest for an hour until class' started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mitchies p.o.v: An hour later in Shane's class.**

While I was in Shane's class he had completely ignored me on purpose. He just made the class follow him in some hip hop routine he was doing. It was an okay routine but it was just so normal and easy. It was just some basic routine I had also learnt while I used to take beginners hip hop class back at home while mum was on a business trip.

Although it was a beginner's routine the end was complicated slightly. And I knew Andy wasn't that good of a dancer but he was an awesome drummer. So while we were doing the complicated steps he lost his balance but regained it so I thought it would be fun if I 'accidently' pushed him to make him fall. As soon as he hit the ground Shane stopped the music and gave me a dirty look while helping Andy stand up.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum!" I said while laughing a little.

But the next thing that happened got me absolutely fuming mad. Shane helped him get up and asked him.

"You any good on the drums?"

"Yeah kind of." Andy replied while getting out a pair of drum sticks out of his pocket. He played a catchy tune and I have to admit it was good.

"You're a drummer dude. Shane replied. "The drummer controls the beet now all we have to do is get those beats from those sticks to those feet." He said with a little smugness.

I got so mad I walked out of the cabin with my face fuming red as Tess Ella and Peggy followed me like they always do.

Me and Tess walked around camp for a while Ella and Peggy wanted to just relax as they had put it. While I was walking I spotted Shane so I started to walk the other way. But with my luck Shane caught me. He ran after me really angry with what I had done. Besides Shane Tess also knew my secret about why I acted this way. It was the same for her because her mum was T.J. Tyler. So we decided that we would keep it a secret.

"Mitchie!" Shane called after her.

"What is your problem?" mitchie asked him annoyed.

"My problem is that you embarrassed Andy in front of the entire class!" he screamed in my face.

"Hey, it's not my fault the guy doesn't know how to dance." I replied.

"Not everyone's perfect mitchie! you might be good at singing and dancing but some people are only good at one!" Shane shouted at me.

"Don't shout at her okay you should be one to talk, running of the set of a music video! Like come-on you don't even know how to act around people. In case you didn't realise the world doesn't revolve around you! So just leave mitchie and me alone!" Tess shouted. And I was really proud of her. I taught her good. After Tess' big lecture we both walked away victorious. As I turned the corner I glanced to see if Shane was there and he was and he had a blank expression on his face. He was just staring at the spot that me and Tess stood on.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys I know I just started this story but I've got serious writers black please pm me if you have any ideas I will be very thankful.**

**I love you all**

**-maryampatel0198 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitchies p.o.v**

It had been one whole week since the incident with Shane. I haven't talked to him. I don't know why but I've been thinking about telling him about why I act all mean. And I feel like Tess is trying to take my spotlight. I don't know I've just got feeling.

I glanced at the clock for the third time in one night. 1:05 Am. I just couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind. I kept tossing and turning. I couldn't stop thinking about Shane and I don't know why! It's not like I liked him or anything ...or did I? Was I, Michelle Torres, falling for the rock star Shane Gray?

After all that thinking I finally was able to clear my mind and fell asleep. The next day I woke up at 6:30 Am even though I went to bed late I wasn't tired. I took a quick shower and got ready. I grabbed me cell phone and dialled my mum's number. I had been trying to ring her since I got to camp but her assistant always picked it up saying she was busy or was in a meeting or doing an interview or something. And sometimes I went straight to voice mail. After a few rings my mum picked the phone up. Finally!

"Hello?" my mum asked unsure who it was I don't think she checked the caller I.D.

"Hey mum!" I said happy to hear her voice.

"Hey sweeties have you settled in well? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine." I answered I walked out of the cabin and towards the lake.

While I was walking I heard someone call my mum's name on the phone.

"Listen sweetie I hope you're okay but I have to go I'm really busy."

Then my whole world collapsed. I didn't even get to talk to her for 5 minutes. "Okay bye mum." And I quickly switched the phone off before breaking down into tears all of my mascara had smudged and was running down my cheeks. My mum didn't even care that she hardly got to talk to me. Then familiar pair of hand were around me. I quickly wiped my tears and turned around to see Shane standing there.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"You know people don't cry for any reason."

"it's just I was on the phone to my mum, I haven't talked to her since the beginning of camp and today when she answered her phone she never even talked to me for two minutes and she had to go." I replied. I could feel the tears foaming back in my eyes.

"I know what it's like my parents are divorced and my mum just cares about the money. She doesn't work and her boyfriend doesn't either so they use all my money. They do whatever they want while I'm busy all day! She never even rings me to say thanks." Shane replied. Then I realised that our lives where very similar. Except he was a rock star but we were both famous. So it wasn't a big difference. I stared out onto the beautiful lake. There was an awkward silence between us. And I decided to break it.

"Look Shane I'm really sorry for the other day when Tess and I shouted at you. I was in a really bad mood and I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"It's okay I understand, but can I just ask you one question?"

"Ummm ...sure"

"Why do you and Caitlyn hate each other?"

"It's a really long story but I'll cut it down."

"Okay but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah its okay I'll tell you ...it all started last summer me and Caitlyn were best friends. But when we came to camp I started to act all stuck up. I met Tess Ella and Peggy and we became friends and I completely forgot about Caitlyn. One day at camp I was walking past Caitlyn's cabin when I heard someone singing I peeked through the window and I look and saw Caitlyn dancing and singing with baron. They looked like they were having an amazing time. Then I concentrated more on Caitlyn's voice and she was amazing and I really wanted to win final jam. So I went into the kitchen before everyone woke up and I hid my charm bracelet under a stack of cook books with a little charm hanging out. And to tell brown that Caitlyn had stolen it. And since it was the end of camp I knew that brown would band Caitlyn from performing at final jam and I would win. And I was right. I won final jam. But after final jam I went home and I realised that not only had I sabotaged Caitlyn my best friend but I had also lost her. After that we never spoke again. And Caitlyn gave up her dream on singing. I felt really bad but Tess rang me and told me that she would be moving near to my house even Ella and Peggy. After that we've been like the rulers of camp and Caitlyn has hated me." I finished my story and turned round to Shane.

"Why did you start to act all stuck up?" he asked me out of nowhere.

"My mum got offered a job at hot tunes as you know. And because it was in china I never really got to see her. I saw her once in a while but this year I haven't seen her at all she doesn't even call me. And I'm just sick of it. I just wish I could go back in time and fix everything. I want to be Caitlyn best friend again. Not a stuck up wana-be that hates her." I said sincerely.

"Well... you might not be able to go back in time but you can apologize."

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do apologize to everyone. Starting with you I'm really sorry about everything I've done Shane and I mean it."

"Its okay mitchie you've said sorry to me two times now. And I forgave you both times now.

**There you are the next chapter thanks for your support guys I really appreciate it. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me!**

**Love you all**

**Please R&R**

**Maryampatel0198**


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie and Shane sat and talked for another hour then when mitchie thought she was ready she went to apologize to Caitlyn. **(A/N its lunch.) **Mitchie and Shane walked into the mess hall and all eyes were on them. But mitchie just ignored it and walked over to Caitlyn.

"What do you want?" Caitlyn asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you." Mitchie answered as politely as she could.

"Well go on speak."

"ummm... well I wanted to say that I'm very sorry for sabotaging you're chances last year at final jam and the year before and I'm really sorry for treating you horribly." Mitchie answered sincerely.

Shane was really proud of mitchie even though Caitlyn was being rude to her she was being really nice and wasn't being well... her usual stuck up self.

"Well do you forgive me?" mitchie asked hopefully.

"Ummm... let me think about it no. For all I know you could be lying to me I won't believe you until you prove it."]

"Okay I'll prove it to you and I promise even though you haven't forgiven me I will still be nice to you." Then Tess walked up to mitchie with Ella and Peggy following behind.

"Hey mitchie why are you talking to those losers sit with us." Tess said directly to mitchie. Mitchie was just about to go when she thought of a way to prove to Caitlyn that she wasn't lying. She knew she was going to have to do it soon or later so why not do it now.

"You know what Tess just leave me alone I'm not going to hang out with you anymore you're not even my real friend you're just hanging out with to be popular don't think I haven't noticed you trying to steal my crown and own this camp. Well you know what I'll save you the time and trouble you can be the _queen bee_ of the camp I'm not bothered. At least I'll real friend and not friend that hate me but only hang out to be popular. So you can go and do whatever you want and I'm not bothered."

Mitchie looked around camp and saw that everyone was staring at her by now. The she looked behind Tess and spotted Peggy and Ella with proud smirks on their faces and she realised that she hadn't been nice to Peggy and Ella at all she never even noticed them. She realised that she still had to apologize to them.

"oh and Peggy and Ella I'm really sorry for treating you badly and not treating you like my friends and if you want you can hang out with me instead of being with Tess because I can tell you this right now she's not going to treat you like your her friend she's going to treat you like her followers and there's a difference between friends and followers. And I'm really and truly sorry for treating you like my followers. Will you forgive me please?" mitchie asked hoping that they would forgive her.

"Yeah we forgive you mitchie." Peggy answered as Ella nodded her head.

"And we'd love to hang out with you instead of _Tess._" Ella replied she said Tess' name with so much venom in her voice.

Tess was so angry there was no way that Mitchie Torres is going to get away with this. "I'm gonna get you mitchie just watch it might not be this year it might be next year it'll be when you least expect it." Tess said and walked away fuming in anger.

"I cannot believe you just did that to Tess Tyler that was amazing." Caitlyn told mitchie directly.

"I know neither can I it felt so good I've been wanting to say something to Tess since we started camp this year. So do you forgive me?" mitchie asked to Caitlyn's whole table while looking at them then she turned back to Caitlyn. Caitlyn and mitchie stared at each other for a while until Caitlyn looked away and looked back towards the table. They all nodded smiling then Caitlyn turned back to mitchie.

"well..." Caitlyn said trying to build tension up in the room.

Mitchie just stood there quietly anxious to find out her answer.

**Will Caitlyn forgive mitchie I'm working on the next chapter now I wanted to ask you if you think Caitlyn will forgive mitchie. Will they all become a gang and what will happen to Tess? Find out in the next chapter.**

**10 reviews till the next chapter (I'm feeling mean.) It's about 12 o'clock at night where I live so I will carry on writing the next chapter then I will probably post it tomorrow morning when I wake up. **

**Love Maryampatel0198**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well... I forgive you right guys?"Caitlyn finally said.

"Yeah" they all answered in unison.

"Thank you so much guys!" Mitchie answered.

"Urm... Caitlyn?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn turned to look at her.

"Me and Peggy are really sorry for everything we did." Ella asked while Peggy just nodded.

"Yeah we didn't mean to hurt you in any way." Peggy said for the first time in the conversation.

"It's okay guys you didn't really do much to me it was mostly mitchie and Tess but now we've forgiven mitchie its just Tess."

"Group hug!" Ella called suddenly as she pulled Caitlyn Peggy and mitchie into a tight hug.

"Can't-breath!" mitchie called but Ella just ignored her.

"Ella let go!" Shane said while helping mitchie Caitlyn and Peggy escape from Ella's grasp. When they finally got away, they glared toward Ella.

But being Ella she didn't even notice.

"Ooh look there's a bird!" Ella stated while running out of the mess hall after a bird she saw outside.

"I swear she is just like Jason! They both are weird and both love bird! They would be the perfect couple." Shane said while walking away to go and get some food.

"You can sit with from now on guys. But only if you give me your chocolate cake mitchie and if Peggy you give me your strawberries." Caitlyn said to mitchie and Peggy.

"Really? Thanks." They answered in unison. While mitchie sat down next to Caitlyn and gave her the chocolate cake and Peggy sat next to mitchie and pushed her strawberries towards Caitlyn.

When Shane came back with all the food they sat down and ate their food while laughing at Shane, Barron and sanders jokes.

**Meanwhile with Tess**

Tess stomped into her cabin, grabbed her phone and rang a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah its Tess look we have a big problem... Yeah... Yeah... okay see ya soon." Tess replied.

"I'm gonna get you mitchie Torres. First you embarrassed in front of everyone then you steal my 'friends'." Tess said while sitting on her bed as she started to plan her revenge.

The rest of the day went on as usual mitchie and the rest of the gang had their classes and hung out together during free period and after class. Mitchie and Shane became really close and mitchie and Caitlyn became best friends. Shane had also informed Mitchie that the rest of connect three would be coming early the next morning to also be instructors. Hearing this Mitchie became ecstatic. Although she wouldn't admit it she was a big fan of the band, she had pictures of them hanging up on her wall back home.

The next morning Brown wanted to make an announcement to the entire cam so after breakfast everyone gathered up around the stage waiting for Brown to make his announcement.

"Hello camp rockers I have two announcements to make this morning first of I would like to welcome Nate and Jason from connect three as they will be joining Shane and will be teaching classes as well. Nate will be teaching a drumming class and Jason will be teaching guitar 101. And the second announcement is that we will be having another celebrity instructor this year. Please give a round of applause for Miss Hannah Montana."

As soon as brown said the name Hannah came up onto the stage to say hi and walked over to Tess. Nate turned pale in the face, Hannah used to be one of his ex- girlfriends and they broke up because she just used him for his fame. The rest of the day went on and we also found out that Hannah had come with her non-famous best friend amber.

**I know I haven't been updating a lot and if I do my chapters are really short so I will start trying harder. **

**30 reviews till I update the next chapter.**

**Maryampatel0198**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of weeks since Hannah and Amber had come to camp they had been hanging out with Tess quite a lot. One night Shane and Mitchie were hanging out in Mitchies cabin.

"So Mitchie do you want to go for a canoe ride?" Shane asked suddenly.

"Umm... yeah sure I would love to." Mitchie answered, surprised.

They walked up to the lake and Mitchie put on a life jacket as Shane tipped over the canoe. Shane also out a life jacket on and helped Mitchie with her straps.

They sat in silence for a while taking in the scenery.

"Mitchie I've wanted to tell you something from the first day we all became friends, but I've always been too shy to." Shane said breaking the silence.

"Aww... Shane Grey shy I never thought the day will come. Go on what did you want to tell me?" Mitchie asked.

"Well..." Shane began taking a deep breath. "ever since the first day we became friends I fell for you I really like you Mitchie but if you don't like me back then it's fine I totally understand I just thought that I would-" Shane was cut off when he felt Mitchies lips on his.

"You babble too much sometimes, I like you to ever since the first day I met you but I was too shy to tell you." Mitchie admitted.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Shane asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"So... I can do this?" Shane asked leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. Mitchie deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck.

**Back with the others**

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Ella and Peggy were all squashed together behind a bush spying on Shane and Mitchie.

"Aww they are so cute together." Caitlyn said.

"They're going to that's so sweet." Peggy answered.

Unfortunately Jason and Ella both looked up to the tree behind them and saw a bird and screamed.

"LOOK A BIRD! A BIRD!" Jason shouted.

"IT'S A ROBIN! IT'S ADORABLE!" Ella shouted.

"Be quiet you two they're going to hear us!" Caitlyn whisper-yelled.

Unfortunately Mitchie and Shane heard the screaming and looked and saw Jason and Ella trying to climb a tree to get to a bird and Peggy, Nate and Caitlyn all trying to hold them down.

"They were spying on us I'm so going to get them." Mitchie said to Shane they went back to saw, Shane helped Mitchie out of the canoe and tipped the canoe over and put it in its place they took their life jackets of and ran up to the rest of the gang who were trying their best to pry Jason of the tree. Ella had given up because the robin had flown away. Jason finally stopped. When they all turned around they saw Mitchie and Shane with angry looks on their faces.

"You get Nate I'll get Caitlyn they're probably the ones who had the idea." Mitchie said to Shane as they began running after them. After running for about 5 minutes Mitchie and Shane had both cornered Caitlyn and Nate they were walking backwards towards the lake.

"Now Shane, Mitchie you don't what to do anything that would hurt us now would you we're best friends and- whoa!" Nate and Caitlyn both screamed as they fell into the ice cold lake water.

"You both deserved it." Mitchie said happy with her work.

"But we still have to get the others." Shane said to Mitchie.

"I've got an idea." Mitchie said slyly. "Hey Ella Jason look there's a bird over there." Mitchie said acting exited pointing across the lake. Ella and Jason got exited and ran to the edge of the lake. Shane looked at Mitchie with an evil grin on his face. They both pushed Jason and Ella into the lake. Then Shane turned around to look at Peggy he ran towards her picking her up as she struggled to get away. He threw her in the lake.

As they all resurfaced Ella started whining.

"You rewind my new outfit Shane I'm so going to get you." But Shane and Mitchie were too busy laughing to notice that they had all come out of the water and were walking towards them Nate picked up Mitchie and Jason picked up Shane ad they threw them into the water. When they resurfaced they had angry glares on their faces. They ended up having a splash fight. After a while they were all sat on the docks talking, Shane was hugging Mitchie, Caitlyn was leaning on Nate, Peggy was lying flat on her back and Ella was leaning on Jason.

"We're so lucky to have friends who care about us." Caitlyn said suddenly.

"Yeah unlike Tess who only uses people for her own purposes. Even though Hannah is my ex I still feel sorry for her because underneath the entire mean act she's a nice person but Tess is just using her to get to us or more specifically Mitchie."

"Yeah I better watch out for Tess she's out to get me because I trashed her in front of everyone in the mess hall." Mitchie said.

"Don't worry Mitchie you've got all of us to help you defeat her." Everyone nodded.

"We're not going to war Shane she's just going to get revenge." Caitlyn said and they all laughed.

Little did they know Hannah was listening to the entire convocation and seen them while they were having a slash fight.

**Hannah's pov**

Where they right was Tess just using me to get to Mitchie? Mitchie hadn't even done anything to me so why should I do anything to her? She seems so nice and even though Nate broke up with me it doesn't matter there are more people out there maybe we just weren't meant for each other. Plus he looks happy with all the friends he's got now and he looks like he likes that girl with the curly blonde hair. He's happy and if he's happy then so am I, I'm not going to help Tess with her plan to sabotage Mitchie and Shane's relationship. They're perfect for each other.

**I know I haven't been updating that is why I have done a longer chapter than normal hope you like it.**

**This chapter was inspired by ****Angie007 thank you so much for your idea I just had to use it.**

**Maryampatel0198**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Important I am officially changing my user name from maryampatel0198. I am changing it to xtooxcoolxmazzx. I thought I would tell you so you won't get confused. I will update tomorrow morning hopefully. Love all the comments keep them coming.

Xtooxcoolxmazzx


	11. Chapter 10

**Hannah's p.o.v**

I stormed in to Tess' cabin and began to speech.

"Tess I'm sick-" But before I could finish Tess interrupted me.

"I've just thought of an amazing plan that will get Nate and Shane crawling to our feet and mitchie and Caitlyn will be begging us for mercy."

Tess started telling me her plan but I was too busy thinking of what to do. Then it hit me. I would pretend to be Tess' friend and I would tell Nate and the rest of his gang what Tess is planning. After Tess finished her explaining her plan she asked me if I understood. I immediately said yes and came up with an excuse to go talk to Nate.

"I'm going to go and take a walk in the woods." I said before rushing of to go find Nate. I first went to the dock and found them all sitting where they were before I left.

"Hey guys can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're not going to plan and sabotage us for doing something are you?" Shane asked.

"No don't worry."

"And you're not helping Tess are you?" mitchie asked.

"No I want to help you guys."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because I heard you all talking earlier and you were right Tess is just using me to get Shane so I want to help you." I said all in one breathe.

"Okay what's your plan?" mitchie asked.

"I'm going to pretend to help Tess I'll listen to her plan then I'll tell you guys what she's planning. We'll find a way for her plan to back fire on her so that instead of you guys getting hurt, or breaking up in Shane and mitchies case, Tess will be the one getting hurt." I replied.

"You know that is a really good idea but why do you want to help us I thought that you would help Tess to get Shane and she would help you get me." Nate said while looking confused.

"Because like I was saying before you all look happy with the friends that you've got and you've done nothing to me. We broke up because things weren't working out and I realised we would have broken up sooner or later it's not like we were going to go off and get married. And plus I know you love someone else I can just tell. But I won't say who."

"Okay we believe that you're not lying to us. And thanks for helping us instead of going against us."Caitlyn relied. "Now more importantly who does Nate like?"

"Well you'll find out soon enough I hope, Right Nate?"

"Yeah" he replied.

Soon enough we were talking and messing about and I lost track of time. Unfortunately for me Tess was walking by and found me.

"Hey Hannah, why are you hanging out with these losers?" Tess asked.

"They all put on panicked expressions hoping I wouldn't blow the plan.

"Oh I was just talking to Nate right Natey?" I asked flirtatiously.

Nate started to act uncomfortable and the others were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Umm...yeah." Nate said moving away slightly. He was a really good actor.

"Well anyways, come on Hannah. Bye losers... bye Shane." Tess said waving flirtatiously towards Shane.

Shane just looked away trying not to laugh.

"We started to walk away and I turned around and smiled at the others who were looking at us and laughing silently with their hands on their mouths trying not to make any noise.

They waved back at me and thanked me silently. I looked to see Jason thinking they were all crazy and obviously not understanding anything like usual.

I turned back around and started to walk away with Tess towards our cabin.

**I wanted to know what you think of the story so far. Do you like it, hate it? And what do you think is going to happen? Do you think I should put Caitlyn and Nate as a couple and Ella and Jason? **

**Tell me if I have made any mistakes please.**

**I hope you liked this chapter please rate and review! **

**xtooxcoolxmazzx**


	12. Chapter 11

A few days later Hannah had come up with a plan to get Shane and for me to get Nate.

"So let's go over the plan one more time...I will call Shane to the lake and you will call mitchie, mitchie will see me kissing Shane and will break up with him. Do you understand?" Tess asked.

"Yeah I understand but how will I get Nate?" Hannah asked she didn't want Nate but she had to act like she did so that Tess would believe her.

"Once Shane and I are together I will set you up with him. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm not a baby you know I do understand." Hannah said annoyed.

Tess mumbled something under her breath but Hannah never heard it.

**With mitchie and the others**

"Hey you made it." Mitchie said to Tim, Tess' boyfriend.

"Yeah, so what did you want to show me?" he asked curious.

"Oh I'll show you in a bit but first I need to introduce you to some people." Mitchie said while walking into her cabin.

"Hey mitchie and you must be Tim... I'm Shane." Everyone introduced themselves.

After a while mitchie cell phone beeped, she opened up her phone and noticed that Hannah had texted her.

_We're ready send Shane over._

_-Hannah_

Mitchie started to reply

_Okay Tim's her. Let's get this started._

_-Mitchie._

"Umm... Shane you have to go to the docks _remember._" mitchie said.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you later Tim." Shane said while rushing out of the door.

He ran all the way to the docks and found Tess sitting there looking out at the lake.

"Hey Tess what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just relaxing." Tess answered while moving a little closer to him.

"Out of the corner of her eye, Tess, saw mitchie standing near a tree looking at them.

So she began to lean forward and was just about to kiss Shane when...

"What are you doing Tess?" Tim asked coming out of the corner.

"I was just... um... it's not what it looks like Tim I swear!" Tess said lost for words.

"Oh so you weren't trying to kiss Shane?" Tim asked annoyed.

"No I wasn't going to kiss him I was pretending to kiss him so that Shane and mitchie would break up!" Tess shouted.

"Oh then you were going to break up with me and get together with Shane?" he asked. "You know what just forget it were over!" Tim shouted walking away.

"You all planed this didn't you who's idea was it cause no one but Hannah knows Tim.

"Yeah well maybe I was just sick and tired of you using me. Did you know that you don't have any real friends Tess? Everyone hates you. You think your better than everyone else but you're not!" Hannah said walking away frustrated and angry.

After Hannah walked away Tess stormed towards her cabin.

"We did it we beat Tess Tyler!" mitchie said hugging Shane. While Shane picked her up while spinning her around.

The all laughed and when back to their cabins to enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
